Coming Soon: Fairy Tail Gang Love
by Cesia14
Summary: What happens when a lonely rich girl gets caught up in a world of ACTION, RIVALRY, PARTYING AND LOVE when she meets the ICY HOT dangerous Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. GrayLu, JeRza, LyoVia, NaLi, GaLe...COMING SOON


**Title of story:** **Fairy Tail Gang Love  
**

**Update: 02/02/13 (SATURDAY) 9:37 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**What happens when a lonely rich girl gets caught up in a world of ACTION, RIVALRY, PARTYING AND LOVE when she meets the ICY HOT dangerous Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. GrayLu, JeRza, LyoVia, NaLi, GaLe...^^.v  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy, Jellal x Erza, Natsu x Lisanna...etc**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. Anyways~ I tried to contact "Little Wolf Lover-san," but apparently she turned off her PM. The story belongs to "Little Wolf LOVER" End Of Story~ ;)  
**

**~COMING SOON TO FAIRY TAIL FFN~  
**

**Fairy Tail Gang Love  
**

**Intro:  
**

**_"Otou-san! Okaa-san!"_**

"Lucy see something that you like?" Cana teased making Lucy blush. "Let me warn you, they are not the people to mingle with." She warned firmly pointing her finger.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked lost.

"Did you guys see that two of the guys had a Fairy Tail tattoo on their shoulder. And the one girl they called Ultear had one on her ankle?" Cana asked her friends who nodded yes. "They are from one of Fiore's deadly guild, the Fairy Tail. And from the looks of it the guy you were eyeing is someone important. But you can also tell if his tattoo is a black Fairy Tail insignia" she concluded, they looked at her wondering how she knew this much.

_"**No! No! Pleaseee! Let me Die! I'm all alone"****  
**_

"Oh no!" Lucy whispered as she came face to face with a bomb that had only thirty seconds remaining 'maybe this is how I'm supposed to die at least I will be with my family.' She stood in shock looking at it. Gray and the others went to the edge of the building using the ropes they had planted there to jump over the side of the building one by one._**  
**_

**_"Oh no that girl. I have to go get her," Mira said dropping her rope. Everyone looked at her thinking she had lost it, it was usually Erza who freaked out not Mira._**

**_20_  
**

"What girl!?" Gray asked quickly knowing this wasn't exactly the best place to have a conversation.

"Her" she answered pointing to Lucy.

_**15**_

"Great. This girl must like trouble" Gray said as he saw Lucy at the bar not making any attempt to move. "I'll get her, you just go," he ordered dropping his rope, turning he ran towards her. 'I must be fucking crazy' he thought coming to her. He saw what she was looking at and knew that they had to worry. "Why are you standing around? Do you want to get blown up?!" Gray yelled as he dragged her to the ledge

_**"Someone! Please! Help me..."**_

_**9  
**_

"That wouldn't have been bad" Lucy replied trying to break free of his hold. She was ready and he had to take her away. "Let me stay Please, I want to go home" she didn't know if it was her or the alcohol talking.

_**7  
**_

"Are you crazy? I bet you are!" Gray said looking at her sadly. "Hang on"

"Wha—What are you—Aaaaahhh!" Lucy screamed as he held around the waist and jumped over the side of the building. A second later the bombs went off causing a massive explosion. She screamed hiding her face in his neck as they went flying towards the ground "You idiot! You're crazy! I can't believe you jumped off the building! I think I'm going to be sick!" Lucy yelled clinging to him. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and arms round his neck, holding on for dare life.

**(\-/)**

** (6.6).V**

"Owww—My head hurts." Lucy mumbled sitting up in the bed she was in. 'Where am I?' She thought looking around the very unfamiliar room. "Oh no! It's 12" she exclaimed glancing at the clock. Scrambling out of the bed, she rushed towards the chair holding her things. "I'm so dead. _**She**_ is going to kill me," Lucy babbled picking up her shoes, coat and her bag off the chair. She stumbled out the door and into a long hallway. Seeing light coming from the right she slowly walked that way figuring it must be a way out. "Great a door" she whispered trying to lengthen her skirt by pulling down. Looking around she walked backwards into the room.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty," a male voice said in amusement. Turning around Lucy came face to face with 'bout ten guys, not normal guys but very appealing ones. 'Great! Just my luck to go into a room pack with guys' she thought leaning against the door desperately trying to look appropriate.

**(\-/)**

** (6.6).V**

"Lucy where has your mind been today?" Levy asked. It was the end of school and they were getting their books from their lockers.

"Nowhere" Lucy said.

"Yeah right I bet its been on that guy she saw Monday." Cana chirped.

"I must admit they were hot." Lisanna stated.

"Yeah practically all of them were hot," Levy yelled drawing everyone's attention.

"Yeah well they aren't so great personality wise. Especially the raven hair one." Lucy retorted missing how quite the hall went.

"Likewise Lucy" The same voice that sent shivers down her spine said.

"Nice one Lucy" A girl said giggling. Lucy turned around and came face to face with Gray.

_**"Listen you can join if you want but you won't be seeing the girls for a while, it's now or never," Gray said not getting no answer he sped the bike around and was about to leave.**_

"No! Wait! I'll come"_**  
**_

_**"Will I finally find a family? Will this guild free me?"**_

**COMING SOON!  
**

**Graylu Fan Moto:  
**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"  
**_

_**"I would love to introduce you all to a brand new Fairy Tail FFN! ^^.v Thank you thank you~"  
**_

_**"Woooo! This is intense~ Wanna know why I chose this certain story? Well, if you're not wondering I'm just gonna answer that x) This certain story will free us and will provide Graylu Fans the escape just in case Fairy Tail animators will do another something crazy shit again, like that "Dress-up Wedding Scene" ^^ I know~ I'm so nice~ ^ Well~ I'm one of those Graylu Fans that will need this escape XD"  
**_

_**"Plus this story is like Fairy Tail, ne? Neeee!? ^^"  
**_

**_-Cesia14_  
**


End file.
